


88 and Counting

by cimberelly



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Support Group AU, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet collection in response to this <a href="http://cimberelly.tumblr.com/post/96749174905/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic">AU Prompts Meme</a> over at Tumblr. Mostly AoKise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meeting at a support group au

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by stephanericherthanyou for the prompt "makorin 27 (meeting at a support group au)".

His name is Tachibana Makoto and he comes in with polite greetings and a shy smile. Tall, handsome and nice, he’s the kind of person people naturally gravitate toward. It’s not surprising that after the first meeting, everyone is of the opinion that they like him very, very much. But this is a support group for a reason and Tachibana isn’t here just to make friends.

Tachibana may seem all right, well adjusted, but Rin can sometimes see cracks, like how he seems to hold his arms around himself a lot and doesn’t actually get too close to people. How no one actually knows much about him though he has no problems with holding a conversation. He’s good at deflecting the attention to other people and seems happy enough about that, always genuinely interested in what others have to say. But as said this is a support group and while Tachibana’s gaining friends and enjoying himself, that’s not just what he’s supposed to be here for.

Rin sighs as he watches Tachibana talking to a group of his admirers. He’s smiling, of course, a bit flustered still by the attention but handling it well. That smile is always there but Rin doesn’t know how people can’t seem to see how tired it looks some days. He’s probably watching Tachibana a bit too closely but that’s part of what he does.

He’ll just see how Tachibana goes through the session today. Hopefully there’s a bit of a breakthrough this time.


	2. co-stars au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bunnyhips who said, "you gave me too much power, i know you want to write 13 for aokise :D" Hahaha :D

Ryouta actually kind of finds it funny how one random acting audition when he was 15 has led him to where he is now: sharing a bed with one of the industry’s most talented young actors, Aomine Daiki.

It’s not as scandalous as it sounds. For one, they’re in a set with a crew surrounding them, getting ready between takes. For another, while they’re almost naked on the bed, there’s a sheet covering them both (to also keep them warm; the set is deathly cold) and Aomine is lying down beside him, looking bored while listening to music on his phone. It’s actually a rather silly scenario and Ryouta can’t help but giggle.

Aomine looks over to him at that, “What?”

Ryouta shakes his head but still smiles, “Nothing.” To push the subject aside further, he glances down to Aomine’s phone curiously. “What are you listening to, Aominecchi?”

The frown on Aomine’s face deepens, “I told you to stop calling me that.”

Ryouta sticks his tongue out at him. “I bet it’s some sappy love song.”

"The only chick here on this bed is you so I won’t be the one caught dead listening to sappy love songs." Aomine says that in that deep drawl that makes his fans swoon but only makes Ryouta kick him under the blanket.

"I am not a chick."

Aomine ruffles his hair, making him squawk in outrage. “You’re fluffy enough like one though.”

"Aomine-san, no roughhousing, please," calls one of the exasperated make-up artists and Ryouta snickers at the chagrined look on Aomine’s face.

"Fine. Jeez…"

"All right, we’re about to start back again! Kise-san, Aomine-san, are you ready?" The director asks from beyond the set lights.

Ryouta gives him a thumbs up and a grin. “Ready!”

"Yeah," Aomine answers just as he puts his phone aside and gets into position, turning to face Ryouta better on the bed. "let’s do this."

Ryouta has to work hard to stop from smiling as Aomine angles his face closer. Aomine eyes him with disapproval.

"Stop smiling. Let’s get this in one take, okay?"

Ryouta chuckles, “Okay, okay.”

Then, Aomine kisses him and Ryouta’s heart flutters.

No, this is definitely not how he thought it’d go when he went into that audition that day.


	3. roommates au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For nin--anna who asked for "Aokise, 8? :)"

"Some guy called. He said he was your boyfriend." Daiki had his eye on the TV but he knew that Ryouta was flinching at the mention of someone calling themselves Ryouta’s anything.

"What did you say?" Ryouta asked without pause because they’ve lived long enough together that such a question wouldn’t be awkward to ask.

Daiki shrugged though he knew the other was also busy doing his thing and wouldn’t catch the action. “I said you were out.”

"And then?"

"He said to tell you to call him." He looked over his shoulder. "I don’t think you should. ‘Guy sounds like an asshole."

Ryouta laughed as he walked toward the catch he was sitting on. It didn’t take long for Ryouta to plop down beside him and to pass over the bowl of popcorn they were going to share. “I won’t since Aominecchi said I shouldn’t.”

"I shouldn’t have to tell you anything, idiot." Daiki grumbled, digging into the popcorn and coming away with a big handful. "Stop being stupid and picking up jerks."

They were words Daiki had been saying for a long time but they hardly seemed to penetrate Ryouta’s thick skull. This is validated when Daiki’s roommate only gave him a bright grin in return.

"But Aominecchi is here to chase them away!"

"Fuck you." Daiki tossed a piece of popcorn at Ryouta’s nose and it hit. "I wasn’t put on this earth to be your goddamned babysitter."

For once, Ryouta didn’t go straight to the whining and pouting, instead doing something worse. With a giggle, he pounced, clinging onto Daiki and refusing to be pried off.

"Oi!"

"It’s just gonna be you and me forever, Aominecchi!"

"Fuck…" Daiki groaned and still tried to get away regardless. Being with Kise Ryouta forever sounded as awful as it sounded. His fans didn’t know anything because really, the real Kise Ryouta was not like the guy in front of the cameras and fans. He was always trouble waiting to happen and you had to put up with all of it day in and day out because you lived together.

Honestly, it would be his advice to anyone who would bother to ask: don’t move in with Kise Ryouta. You’ll thank yourself later.


	4. writer and editor au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sumeragimikoto who said, "Can I request for Aokise, 12? (I think it'll be funny.)"

 

It took two unanswered calls and five rings before Kise finally picked up. He sounded cheerful and bright as always though it was at a godawful hour in the morning. The sun hadn’t even risen yet.

"Hi, Aominecchi! Hello from Hong Kong!"

It was enough to get on Aomine’s already frazzled nerves. “Where’s your article?”

"E?" came the very intelligent reply and Aomine felt his left eyebrow twitch. "My article?"

"Yes." He practically growled in response. "It was due five hours ago."

"Was it?" If Kise were here, he would have thrown something at him already. "Lemme check— Oh! Yeah! That’s true, huh? But the deadliest deadline is in 30 minutes, right?"

"What the fuck were you doing?!" The question came out before Aomine could stop it and he was disgusted with himself when he realized. No, that was not a question he wanted an answer to, not when it came to Kise Ryouta who did whatever the hell he wanted and lived to make him miserable. "Are you done? Can you send it over?"

"Eh…" came a pause and Aomine swore the phone in his hand cracked. He was going to get this idiot he was talking to to replace it. "But I met some people while I was at Tsim Sha Tsui! They were really nice and then they—"

"Kise." Honestly, he asked himself many times in a day why he even put up with this flighty moron. Tired with a pounding headache, he scrubbed a hand down his face. He was just really sick of all this. "Do you have it for me or not? I’m not in the mood for your fucking jokes, okay?"

A pause and Aomine feared the worst but then there was that bright giggle and a quiet “ping” from his computer, signalling that new mail just came in.

"Better late than never, right?" Kise’s voice was quieter, gentler but he could still hear the smile in it. "As if I’d let Aominecchi down."

Aomine didn’t answer as he downloaded the file and looked it over. He usually didn’t have to since while Kise was crazy and annoying, he turned in good work. They’ve worked with each other long enough that Kise knew what he expected and followed through without fail. Still, if only the blond didn’t try to always push his buttons.

"Hey, Aominecchi."

"What?" He was distracted with work but of course he still responded. If there was anything that needed to be changed, they could talk it over then while Kise was still on the line.

"I’m coming home today."

"I know." Aomine corrected some mismatched tenses. "You sent me a copy of your ticket."

"Will you wait up for me?"

"Kise," he sighed and rubbed between his eyes, taking a quick break from formatting Kise’s article, "I haven’t slept."

"I’ll bring breakfast."

"You’re a brat."

The door to his office opened and Kise was right there, holding his phone to his ear. There was a white box in his other hand and a beautiful smile on his face. It was like the sun had risen then.

"Aominecchi’s so mean."

 

* * *

 

An hour later, the new articles had gone live and Aomine could finally rest. Kise wasn’t making it easy, though, as always. It was the same whenever he was in town. At least he brought around his promised breakfast.

"Egg tarts from Macau." Kise said with a pleased smile as he fed Aomine one. Somehow, being on his editor’s lap was part of the feeding process. Aomine wasn’t really complaining or he was too tired to. "You like them?"

Aoming shrugged as he slowly chewed and swallowed, “They’re not sweet.” which was always good in Aomine Daiki’s books.

Kise beamed with pleasure. “You want another one?”

"Well you did bring them all the way from Macau…"

Kise kissed him and he tasted of the excellent coffee they brewed down the hall and the egg tarts he brought. Aomine sighed and just held him closer.

"If I could, I’d bring you the world, Aominecchi."

It was always the best when Kise was home.

 


	5. meeting at a party (bar) whilst drunk au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mageofhope413 who requested for "Aokise, 17? *u*"

He’s drunk; he’s pretty sure of that. Everything just feels so nice and warm and tingly. He’s just in a really good mood and he can’t remember why he was so upset before he started drinking. Something about work but whatever. He’ll deal with that later. Tomorrow.

Later.

"Nope. Tomorrow…"

He tries looking around though it kind of makes him dizzy. Satsuki was just here a moment before. What if some creep tried to pick her up?  _Man, where did she go?_

"Satsuki?"

"Is that the name of your girlfriend?"

He turns toward the sound of the voice and wow.

"Fuck, you’re pretty."  
  
It’s a guy. He’s flat (Daiki preferred a bit more chest, a lot more chest) but that face could very well make up for that. He’s smiling at him and he’s doing it around a cherry with a stem. That’s hot.

"Thanks." And the guy just looks at him like he’s seeing something he likes. Daiki finds he doesn’t mind being looked at like that by this pretty guy. Not at all. "You’re not so bad yourself."

And this is supposed to be the part where Daiki responds to the interest. He’s normally not that good with the chatting/flirting part of this game but he’s loose enough that he can give it a good effort. At least, that’s what’s supposed to happen next. No one clues them in when the script gets flipped on its ass.

He’s just about to lean in closer because he’d like to be heard and he does like the sound of the guy’s voice when suddenly, there’s an arm. An arm that comes around the shoulders of the pretty guy with the killer bedroom eyes.

"Hey, babe." says the guy with the arm. Cornrows and a sleazy smirk. Daiki hates him on sight and he hates him even more when he tries getting in closer. "Did you miss me?"

"Shougo-kun." At least Daiki’s new friend doesn’t seem to appreciate the attention either, shrugging off the arm around him and giving Cornrows a look that could make Hell freeze over. "I’d really appreciate it if you just leave me alone."

"Aw c’mon, Ryouta!" Cornrows wheedles, trying to get back to his former position but getting firmly denied. "I thought we had fun! What?" It’s then that he notices Daiki and just as quickly, dismisses him. "You’re going with this guy? Please! He’s—"

Cornrows never got to finish whatever it is he’s going to say because Daiki stops him.  
  
With his fist.

Daiki doesn’t even watch Cornrows hit the floor, doesn’t even give a single fuck to the commotion that punch causes. Instead, he focuses his stare at…Ryouta? Yeah, the guy’s name is Ryouta. Now, Ryouta’s looking at him like he can’t believe what he just did, those amber eyes wide with surprise. It is pretty unbelievable. And Ryouta’s so fucking pretty.

"Did you still want to talk to him?" Daiki asks just to make sure.

Ryouta shakes his head. “No.”

"You wanna get out of here?"

There’s that cherry stem smile again and Ryouta stands up. “Yeah.”

"Great." Daiki says and slips his hands in with Ryouta’s as they start moving. Ryouta’s hand is all warm and soft. "Just give me a minute. I think I need to throw up."

Ryouta laughs, the sound bubbly and sweet like champagne, “Sure, the night’s young. We have time.”


End file.
